Killed by one of us-Jack's Return
by www.Wanted.com
Summary: The Chosen finally bring Jack back 2 the mall.What?Bray shot Jack!?What happened?Read 2 find out!


1 Killed By One of Us-Jack's Return  
  
A black van pulled up to the front corridors of the mall, as soon as it stopped the two front doors opened and a couple of guards stepped out and walked around to the back and opened the back doors.  
  
Ellie, Alice, Tai San, May, and Dal stopped what they were doing and looked at the van outside, "What's going on?" Ellie asked watching as Luke as he walked past her and out of the door and over to the van.  
  
"Are they going to take us away?" Dal asked walking over to Tai San.  
  
"Just reinforcements..." The Guardian said walking down the first set of steps with guards following behind.  
  
Ellie turned and looked back out the doors and saw what looked like a Chosen guard step out, his hood was over his head and his uniform was red; the inside and sash around his waist were both a pale blue, the guard walked over to Luke and they began to talk.  
  
"Who is he?" Ellie asked, "And what does he have to do with 'reinforcements'?"  
  
"Luke's talking about you, Ellie." Tai San said watching the two men carefully.  
  
"How do you know? You can't hear them." Ellie said and turned to Tai San.  
  
"No... I can't hear them... But I can read lips." She said smiling.  
  
"Now they're talking about Dal."  
  
Dal looked up, "They're going to come in here soon, let's get back to work."  
  
Before they all turned back to get to what they WERE doing; The man peeled off his hood, with a slight glance, Dal, Ellie, Tai San, May and Alice gasped with surprise.  
  
Short red hair stood on end, roots were dyed ebony black and tips were dyed a swampy blue. His eyes were a mixed brown and blue, complete with a thick yellow line drawn down the middle, separating the two colors.  
  
On the left side of his head were two checks entwined within each other; one green and the other red; also entwined in the red check (at the end) was a red line, leading down to the lower part of his eye where it met with a green lightning bolt. On his forehead was, a black, half a circle with a yellow dot above it and a blue crystal on either side of is eyebrows.  
  
"Jack??!!!" Ellie yelled.  
  
"Quiet!" May yelled and they all went back to what they were doing.  
  
Luke and the man finally finished talking and began to walk inside, the man; so far said to be Jack, turned and looked at Dal as he walked through the doors, he turned back and walked up to the Guardian.  
  
"Mallrats!!" Luke yelled as the doors closed.  
  
Ellie, Dal, Ryan, May, Selene, Danni, KC, Alice, Patsy, Chloe, Tai San, Pride, Ned, Tally, and Andy looked up and then raced over to where Luke and the man stood.  
  
"Who is this?" Ned said poking at the man.  
  
"This... Is 'The Chosen Child'." Luke said smiling at The Guardian.  
  
"And his name is... what?" Ned asked staring at 'The Chosen... Whatever'.  
  
"His name is Jack." The Guardian stated lamely.  
  
Everyone turned and looked at the man oddly and Ellie sighed, "He doesn't look like Jack."  
  
"Yeah." Patsy agreed.  
  
"That is because he has been brought into the fold..." Luke said and Jack turned to him, "Just like you, Selene, Chloe, and May... Jack, do you have anything to say to your past tribe?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I do." Jack walked up to the Guardian and turned to face the Mallrats, "Now... I don't care about being accepted as one of you all again, I'd settle for being ignored... I'm sure all of you are wondering, 'what happen to me' while I was gone right...  
  
"Even though we're both talking English; we're not speaking the same language, but I assure you that all will be told and explained within as little of time needed, so to shorten my story up, I will say only this..." He began slowly...  
  
"This is one of those things you always figure will happen to someone else; now, I'd hate to think that all of my current experiences will some day become stories with no point at all; I joined the chosen because I understand their point to all of this... Power and chaos... I think it's completely tradition that we continue what Zoot brought forth and placed upon his follower's shoulders... I'm not saying that I think... you should trust me...  
  
"Or you should be one of us... All I'm saying is, unfortunately, we're all 'someone else' to someone else, but I have made my choice... And this is what I have chosen." With that said Jack turned and walked up the stairs with all of the other chosen guards following close behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ellie turned and looked at the others, "What should we do about Jack? He's one of them now."  
  
"I'm not sure, Jack wouldn't turn on us... would he?" KC asked looking at the others worriedly.  
  
"That's bull shit!" Dal stated, "Jack would never do that... he's one of us, it's not like him at all... and the way he spoke, it was so... natural, kind of like he planned it; or was thinking it, but it's completely different from the Jack I know, Jack would never do anything this new guy is doing."  
  
"Maybe it's not Jack." Patsy said walking up to Ellie and Dal.  
  
"Yeah..." Ellie said walking away from the group. 


End file.
